


Dumb Devils

by Kosmic_Kodi



Series: Dumb Devils [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hero, Anti-Villain, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dubious Morality, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Morally Ambiguous Character, Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Superpowers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Unconventional Families, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: You always see stories about people becoming saviours and the best heroes ever. Been there, done that. It’s boring. Now let’s talk about the villains!-The villains have been worse than ever recently, more and more people turning to the bad side and starting fights. More casualties, more hospital trips, more deaths and destruction.It goes on for a while until a team of detectives come up with a plan: going undercover.So, now, with spies amongst the villains and a psycho who’s running around killing people, you never know who to trust.-Modern!AUSuperpowers!AU(Almost) Everyone’s A Villain!AU(I’m really bad at summaries)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Dumb Devils [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021825
Comments: 171
Kudos: 522





	1. Cold

The harsh wind blew across his face, snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and hair. Wrapped his arms tighter around himself, Fundy struggled through the cold weather. 

He glanced around, looking for shelter. 

Stupid. He was so stupid. Why’d he have to choose tonight to run away? The fox hybrid trembled and shakily walked into an alleyway. Collapsing next to a dumpster, he stayed in the corner of the alleyway, trying to keep warm. 

It was fucking freezing. 

And it hurt. Everything hurt. Bruises covered his body. His lips were chapped and cut. Blood dribbled down from his nose. Dark circles hung under his eyes. He was tired. His limbs felt like they were weighed down with cement. 

Fundy’s eyes fluttered, curling into a ball. 

The moon shined bright, illuminating the dark alleyway. 

The fox hybrid was just about to fall asleep, but then a bright light landed on him, a flashlight of some sort.

Groaning, he opened his eyes again. 

A man(?) was standing in front of him. It was hard to determine their gender while disoriented and in darkness. They had short curly brown hair, a fair skin tone and an average body build. They were bundled up in a dark purplish-blue jacket, crouching down in front of Fundy. 

They looked to be older than Fundy, probably three years or so older than the sixteen year old. 

Fundy grunted, trying to turn away from the bright light. 

“Niki, can you come over here please?” The person’s voice was deep, so it seemed they were male. Or at least assigned male at birth. 

A second figure walked over, who Fundy assumed to be Niki. 

She had shoulder-length brown hair, a small part of her hair seemed to be blonde. She was dressed in a long black coat, staring down at Fundy with wide, sympathetic eyes. 

“Hey, kid,” Niki crouched down next to the other person. “What’re you doing out here like this? Where’s your house, we’ll drive you home.”

Fundy shook his head, turning away from them.

“Do you want to borrow my phone? You can call your parents.” She offered, reaching into her pocket. 

“No!” Fundy gasped, panicked.

If he called his mom-

What would her reaction even be?

A malicious grin on her face, victorious and smug. She’d warned him that he wouldn’t be able to survive out here alone. She was right but he couldn’t stay at that awful place anymore. Running away had been the stupidest but also smartest idea Fundy had ever made. 

“Oh- okay,” Niki glanced over to her friend. “Eret, he doesn’t look too good. Do you think we should maybe bring him to our place? Just until the snowstorm passes.”

The man(?)- Eret- he nodded and stood up. 

“Yeah,” Eret agreed. “Can you stand?”

Fundy nodded and shakily got to his feet. 

Usually, he would’ve shifted to his full fox form, however his gut told him he was able to trust these people. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong...

Fundy followed Niki, Eret walking behind him incase he collapsed or something.

The fox hybrid wasn’t sure where exactly they were going. But he followed them anyways. Usually he would’ve been anxious and scared, but he just- he just didn’t care anymore.

He followed them through the streets. It didn’t take long to arrive at some sort of rundown, abandoned apartment. He followed them into the place and down the stairs, which led to a basement. 

The basement was furnished, in a much better shape than the rest of the apartment. 

“Welcome to the hobo hideout,” Eret joked, leading Fundy over to a couch. Fundy practically collapsed into the plush cushions and bundled up, about to fall asleep. He glared when Niki shook him, an apologetic smile on her face. 

“Sorry, I’ll let you sleep in a minute. But here, I have a change of clothes for you.” She held out a small pile of clothes. “Eret and I will leave the room, so don’t worry.”

Fundy grunted and changed into the clothes. After that, he finally was able to fall asleep. 

-

When Fundy woke up the next morning, Eret and Niki were gathered around a table eating breakfast. They waved him over, so he went to go join them. 

Yawning, he rested his head in his arms. 

“You can go back to bed if you want,” Niki offered. “Feel free to grab whatever from the cupboards or fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Hngh... thanks. But I’m fine for now.” Fundy shrugged, lifting his head. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Eret spoke up, sharing a look with Niki. “What’s your name? And what were you doing last night, alone in weather like that? I’m sure your parents must’ve been worried.”

“My name’s Fundy,” He introduced himself. “And as if, my mom doesn’t care and I’ve never even fucking met my dad.”

“Oh,” Eret looked uncomfortable, glancing over to Niki again. “Well, my name’s Eret. And this is my best friend, Niki. It’s nice to meet you, Fundy.” He(?) smiled at the fox hybrid. 

“Hey, Eret?” Fundy asked.

“Mhm?”

“What pronouns do you use?”

“Oh! I use any and all pronouns.”

“It’s okay if I refer to you as he/him?” 

“Yes, of course. They/them and she/her are fine too. Niki is cis so she uses she/her. And what about you?”

“He/him.”

“Alright, good to know.”

They lapsed into silence, Niki an Eret going back to eating while Fundy just sat there, trying to silently come up with a plan to survive in the streets. 

“Do you guys know if there’s any homeless shelters nearby?” Fundy asked.

Niki gasped and looked over to the fox hybrid. 

“That’s not a good idea, dear. The homeless shelters around here are awfully sketchy. I know from experience, you’re better off staying with us.” Niki said. 

“Huh? Staying with you?” Fundy blinked. 

“If you want to,” Eret shrugged. “You don’t have to. But you’re welcome to stay. I don’t like that you’re so young and living on the streets. And if you can’t go home for personal reasons, you can stay with us!”

“Mhm! The more the merrier.” Niki nodded. 

“How- How old are you guys anyways?”

“I’m nineteen,” Niki said. “Eret is twenty one.”

“Oh. I’m sixteen.” 

“Even more of a reason as to why you shouldn’t be living on the streets, Fundy.” Eret said. 

“I know,” Fundy sighed. “Did you mean it when you said I could stay here?”

“Yes! Of course.” Niki nodded, smiling.

Eret coughed and spoke up. “But we should probably tell you first. Fundy, we’re not heroes.”

“Oh. Right...” Niki shifted. 

“You mean you don’t have your license?”

“No, I mean- I mean we’re villains, Fundy.”

“Oh. You don’t... kill people, do you?”

“No! Of course not.”

“Alright. Then I don’t mind that you’re villains. And I promise not to tell anybody too. I can even help you guys! I’m sneaky, I promise.”

Eret and Niki shared a look. Eret nodded, which made Niki shrug. They both turned to Fundy and smiled. 

“Well then, welcome to the team!” 

-

A couple months passed since then. They hadn’t really done much, no criminal activities. They mostly spent these past two months getting to know each other. 

Things were peaceful. 

Fundy never felt happier and safer in his entire life. 

Things were good. 

-

But, things can’t be good for everyone. 

A bit far away from Eret, Niki and Fundy was a murder. 

A criminal nicknamed “A6D” was found dead, his throat slit. There was no clues. No fingerprints, no weapons, no evidence. Just a dead body. Nothing pointed towards suicide either. 

The heroes and investigators were left clueless. 

-

“He’s dead! He’s dead and it’s my fault, I let him go alone!” He fell to his knees, crying.

“Hey, hey, calm down, Skeppy!” Bad said shakily, trying to comfort his best friend. “It’ll be okay! It’ll all be okay!” 

“I’m gonna fucking kill whoever did this!” The blue-clad villain sobbed, punching the floor. His grief-filled shriek echoed through the streets. Bad sniffled and pulled him into a hug. They’d get through this, they’d be okay. 

-

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? Going undercover like this... it’s risky.”

“It’ll be fine. We’ll fit right in if we play our part well enough.”

“If you say so, sir.”

“Don’t mess up and we’ll be fine. Those thugs won’t even notice until it’s too late.”

“We’ll catch them, and we’ll finally put them behind bars where they belong.”


	2. Recruitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technooooooo and Wilburrrrrrr and Philzaaaaaaaaaaaa and Tommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and Tubbooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to *try* updating this daily but like no promises because I’m very lazy and I also have other fics I need to work on

Roaming the streets of the city, Techno’s axe glinted in the moonlight. He paused, turning around slowly. Gripping his axe tightly, he glared at the person before him.

“What’re you doing here, Soot?”

Wilbur chuckled and put his hands on his hips. “Using last names? What’s this, a dramatic anime?”

Techno crinkled his nose behind his mask, narrowing his eyes at the former musician.

“Alright, enough talk,” Techno growled. “You should know better than to harass me and waste my time. What do you want?”

“I came up with an idea! And I think it’s one you’d like quite a lot.” Wilbur walked closer, but froze and stepped back when Techno pointed the axe at him. 

“Back up.”

“Right, right,” Wilbur smirked. “Calm your bacon, my friend-“

“I’m not your friend, Wilbur.”

“-I came up with an idea to take down the government, take down the cops and let the anarchists like ourselves roam victoriously.”

Techno froze and blinked slowly. He was very tempted to tell Wilbur off and possibly even slaughter him. But, well, curiosity got the better of him. 

Wilbur went into detail, explaining his plan.

“We won’t be able to pull that off with just the two of us.” Techno grumbled.

“Which is why, Blade, we need to go around and recruit our fellow crooks!”

“...I don’t do alliances, Soot.”

“Of course you don’t. But make an exception this time!”

“Hmm...” Techno hummed and turned, walking away. 

“Just going to leave then?”

“Come back to me when you have a proper army, Wilbur. Then we’ll talk.”

“Oh. Sure! I know just the man.” Wilbur laughed and turned, leaving their spot. 

Wilbur hummed as he walked through the sketchy, darkened streets. 

He pushed the door open to a house and walked right in. 

“Phil!” Wilbur called out, walking around. 

Wilbur found Phil sitting in the living room, two other figures sitting by his side. Phil and the two strangers were watching some kind of disney movie. Phil looked up and smiled at Wilbur.

“Wilbur, welcome back.”

“Hey,” His eyes landed on the two figures. They seemed rather young. They looked to be around sixteen, one had brown hair and the other was blond. They were huddled up next to each other, the brunette cuddling the blond one. Phil stared at them fondly before looking back over to Wilbur. “What’s this, a babysitting job?”

The blond haired one glared at Wilbur, which made the beanie wearing adult laugh. 

“No,” Phil shook his head. “Wilbur, meet Tommy,” he gestured to the blond kid. “And Tubbo.” He pointed to the brunette. 

“Phil, I know you have empty nest syndrome or whatever, but please tell me you didn’t just pick these two up from off the streets.”

“Of course not! Well... kind of. They tried to rob me. So I brought them home.”

“Yes, because that’s very smart Phil. Bringing two homeless robber children into your house.” Wilbur snorted. 

“That’s why I brought them here, Wilbur. They’re homeless.”

“Phil-“

“We’re getting off topic. How’d your meeting with Techno go?” Phil asked. 

“He told me to come back once I had an army.” Wilbur said. 

“And?”

“He wasn’t against it. But I need an army.”

“Why do you need an army?” The brunette kid- Tubbo- asked, blinking up at Wilbur with wide eyes. Wilbur faltered for a second. 

“To take down the government, kid.”

“Oh. We can help with that!” The blond kid- Tommy- spoke up next. 

“How’re two brats like you going to help?”

“We can help fight! We have abilities.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. Abilities were common. Not having an ability was considered rare, since majority of the population of the earth had one. 

“What kind of abilities?” Wilbur asked, glancing over to Phil. 

“I have light bending!” 

“Light bending-?”

Wilbur startled when the blond’s eyes started glowing, a laser beam aimed right at Wilbur.

“Tommy!” Phil scorned lightly. 

Tommy shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

“Laser beams, huh?” Wilbur hummed thoughtfully. “And what can you do?” He looked over to Tubbo. 

“Bees... I can control bees. And I can- I can turn into one. A giant one.” 

“What the fuck- I wanna see that!” Wilbur gasped. 

“No, I don’t- I don’t like doing it without having to. It hurts.” 

Wilbur sighed, pouting a little. But he let it go, since the kid seemed uncomfortable. Tubbo huddled closer to Tommy’s side. 

“Alright. And Phil, you’ll help too?”

“With what? Your army?”

“Yes!”

“Fine.” The blond winged man shrugged. 

“Alright, so how I have three people. Five if I include Techno and myself. We’ll need more people. What do you suggest?”

“What I say, Wilbur, is we pay a visit to Eret and Niki.” Phil smirked, a shadow passing over his face. 

“Oh! That’s right. I heard they got a new member. That’s makes their duo a trio now.”

“Who’s Eret?” Tommy asked. 

“And who’s Niki?” Tubbo added. 

“Friends. Kind of.” Wilbur explained.

Tommy and Tubbo shared a look but stayed quiet as they followed Wilbur and Phil out the door. 

-

Niki spun around in her swivel chair, bored out of her mind and unable to fall asleep. 

Eret and Fundy were sleeping, leaving her alone. 

She froze when she heard the door to the abandoned apartment open. She quickly but quietly raced up the stairs and locked the door. 

She shook Eret and Fundy awake, gesturing for them to be quiet. 

The door to the basement got kicked down, four figures marched down the stairs.

“Hello, Niki.”

“Hi, Eret. And hello newbie.”

“...Phil? Wilbur? What’re you doing here?” Niki asked, confused as to why their friends were here so late at night.

“We’ve come to recruit you.” Wilbur announced. 

“Recruit for what? You should know already that we’re laying low for now. We won’t agree to do anything brash.” Eret said, blinking sleepily.

Wilbur sighed. But then his eyes landed on Fundy. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, until he caught himself and stepped forwards. 

Wilbur stepped closer. Eret pushed Fundy behind him, protectively standing in front of his newfound best friend. 

“Wilbur, you better stay back. I don’t like the look on your face.” Eret warned. 

Grimacing, Wilbur listened to Eret and stepped back. 

Fundy rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around. The fox hybrid’s eyes landed on a Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy glared at him but Tubbo waved shyly. Fundy awkwardly waved back. 

While Wilbur, Eret, Niki and Phil gathered around a table and spoke about Wilbur’s plan or whatever, Fundy was left with the two other teenagers. 

“Are you a furry?” Tommy blurted out, looking at Fundy’s appearance. 

“I- no. It’s my ability.” Fundy tried to explained. 

“Your ability is being a furry?” Tubbo asked, genuinely confused.

“No!”

“It’s okay, Tubbo’s ability is being a furry too. Kind of? He can turn into a bee.”

“A bee?” 

“Mhm!”

“Tommy,” Tubbo sighed. “You don’t gotta go around telling everyone that.”

“Why not? You don’t need to be ashamed of it, it’s a cool power. But obviously not as cool as mine!”

The two best friends continued to bicker for a while, completely forgetting about Fundy’s existence. 

Fundy sighed. This was going to be a long night. He just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno: “I don’t do alliances, Soot”  
> Me: 👀 You’ll be saying that again in chapter 9-


	3. An Offer Of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the “grown ups” talk, Tommy and Tubbo try to recruit Fundy to be their new friend and join their group. Fundy is tired.

Fundy tried going back to bed. But it was hard with all the noise surrounding him. 

Eventually, he just gave up. 

And once Tommy and Tubbo realized he wasn’t sleeping anymore, they came over to harass him again.

“Psst!” Tubbo whispered, sneaking towards Fundy. Tommy stood behind him, following his best friend. 

“Mhm?” Fundy looked over to them. 

“We have an amazing offer for you.” Tubbo said, smiling. 

“Yep.” Fundy hummed, closing his eyes, not really caring. 

“Hey! Don’t fall asleep on us, listen to what we have to say!” Tommy’s voice was obnoxiously loud. 

“Okay.” Fundy opened his eyes and stared at them. 

“Here’s our proposal: You will join us, making our best friend duo and best friend trio! We’ll do criminal stuff and show these fuckers that just because we’re minors doesn’t mean we’re not villains.” Tommy said, Tubbo clapped and smiled. 

“And what do I get in return?” Fundy asked. 

“Friendship, duh. Protection and very nice and amazing new best friends!” Tommy answered. 

“Besides, isn’t it weird hanging out with adults? Join us and we’ll take them down a peg.” Tubbo added on. 

“Umm... But Eret and Niki are nice. Niki’s only three years older than me. And Eret is five years older. They don’t criticize or coddle me.” 

“Maybe not, but with us you’ll have more fun!” Tubbo said, Tommy nodding along and encouraging him. 

“C’mon! Just give us a chance, furry!”

“I’m not- ugh, whatever,” Fundy huffed. “I’ll give you a chance.”

“Yay!” 

“Told you I’d be able to convince him, Tubbo. Now then, follow us!”

“Where are we going?” Fundy asked, getting up from the couch. 

“While these guys talk about taxes or whatever, let’s go and do something fun!”

“Like what? It’s the middle of the night. Everything’s going to be closed.”

“That’s what we like to call breaking and entering, my friend.” Tommy grinned.

Fundy shook his head and sighed again. They made their way past the adults and out of the rundown apartment. 

“We should’ve invited Purpled to come hang out with us.” Tommy said, walking through the darkened town. 

“Ooh! Yeah, that would’ve been fun.” Tubbo agreed. 

“Purpled? Who’s that?” Fundy asked. 

“He’s... well, he’s our friend. Kind of.” Tubbo shrugged. 

“We know him, he knows us, we hang out sometimes. But we don’t really consider him part of our friend group, mostly because he’s always trying to run away from us because we’re ‘weird’.” Tommy told him.

“Sucks to suck.” Fundy said, which made the other two laugh. 

“Fundy! You, me and Tubbo are going to be the best of friends, I can already tell,” Tommy said. “Even if you’re a furry, that’s okay. We accept you anyways... sort of. Not really. But you can still hang out with us.”

“I’m not a furry! It’s just my ability that makes me look like this, I can’t control this!” Fundy was starting to get annoyed, though he was mostly tired and wanting sleep. “Ugh... Where are we going and how long will this take us?” 

“We’re going to... umm... Tommy, where are we going?” Tubbo asked, turning to the blond. 

“We’re going to Phil’s house.” Tommy said, nodding. 

“Why? We were just there.” Tubbo asked, confused. 

“Because it’s fun to break into people’s houses. Besides, now we have a chance to rob him!” Tommy said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“You’re going to rob him?” Fundy asked, trying to remember which one was Phil. 

“Of course. That’s what we tried to do, until he caught us and invited us inside for some hot chocolate.” Tommy spoke. 

“And which one of them is Phil?” Fundy asked. 

“The blond one. He’s kind of short. Wears a stupid green and white hat, has wings. Can’t really miss him honestly, he stands out.” Tommy said. 

“Ah. Okay,” Fundy knew which one they were talking about now. He frowned. Phil had seemed nice. Fundy never got the chance to talk with him, but he gave off this soothing aura. Seemed like he’d give good hugs. “Would he get mad? What if we get caught?”

“That’s where all the fun is! Getting caught and running away.” 

“I don’t think he’d hurt us, really. He’s really nice. He wasn’t mad last time we tried to rob him, he just scolded us and gave us hot chocolate.” Tubbo tried comforting Fundy since the fox hybrid seemed kind of nervous now. 

Fundy nodded slowly, still unsure about this. But, well, he decided to go along with it. It’s not like he had anything better to do. Back at home- no, wait- back at Niki and Eret’s place, all he would be doing is playing uno or sleeping. Sleeping sounded nice. If you couldn’t tell already, Fundy really wanted to sleep. 

Finally, they arrived at Phil’s house. 

As they walked over and tried to lock pick the door, the door swung open easily because it wasn’t even locked. 

They walked inside, glancing around suspiciously. 

They froze as they entered the kitchen. 

Some tall, pig-mask wearing barbarian was crouching on the counter, eating cold ravioli out of a can. 

The pig-mask wearing guy noticed them and grunted, seemingly confused. 

“Who the fuck are you? You’re not Phil. And you’re not Wilbur either.” The pig-masked man glared, grunting again. 

Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy shrieked when he leapt off the counter and pointed his axe at them.


	4. Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno smells fear, Techno smells orphans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write lmao

“What the hell?!” Tommy screamed, shoving Tubbo and Fundy behind him protectively. 

“Who the hell are you brats?” The pig-masked man asked, putting down his can of cold ravioli, keeping the axe pointed at them. “What’re you doing in Phil’s house?”

“What’re you doing in Phil’s house is the better question!” Tommy snapped back. 

“That’s none of your business,” The man said, walking closer, forcing the three teenagers go back up. “Tell me, small ones, why you fear me? I see how you tremble, I see your frightened eyes, I can smell your terror. Try and act brave all you want. But in reality, you’re all just scared children. Tell me, am I scary?” He walked even closer, pushing his axe closer and closer towards Tommy’s neck. The blond scrambled even further back, pushing Fundy and Tubbo away, though he stood his ground to protect his friends. 

“You’re a little scary, yes.” Tubbo mumbled. 

A wide grin spread across the masked man’s face. “Children, the man you see before you is the second most wanted criminal in the world!”

“Oh. Wait. Dream?” Tommy paused.

“No! I said the second most wanted, not the first wanted.” Techno grumbled.

“Oh. George?” Tubbo guessed.

Techno shook his head. 

“I got it! Sapnap?” Fundy’s ears perked up. 

“No. Ugh, this is why I don’t like children... stupid orphans. Wait. Orphans. Ah! Finally, a valid excuse to slaughter children. C’mere, let me put you out of your misery.”

“Hey, wait-“ Tommy stumbled over his words and screamed when the axe came swinging towards him. 

But the pain of being sliced never came. 

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and blinked slowly. The axe wasn’t in front of him anymore, instead it was over Techno’s shoulder. The masked man seemed annoyed. Tommy looked to the side and understood why. 

Phil, Wilbur, Eret and Niki were standing in the doorway. Eret and Niki looked terrified and worried. Wilbur looked like he was trying not to laugh. And Phil looked very unimpressed. 

“Techno. Step away from the children.” Phil growled, glaring at the pig-masked man.

Sighing, he complied and stepped away. 

Eret and Niki rushed towards Fundy, And Phil ran towards Tommy and Tubbo. 

Wrapping the two boys into a hug with his wings, Phil kissed their heads. Tommy tried to wriggle away, but Tubbo just hummed happily and snuggled into Phil’s chest. 

“Are you okay? Where’ve you been? We saw you were gone and panicked! We came looking for you right away. You’re not hurt, are you?” Eret and Niki surrounded Fundy, holding him comfortingly between their arms in one big group hug. 

“I’m okay,” Fundy assured them. “Sorry, I was just hanging out with my... uhh...” He looked over to Tommy and Tubbo, then he smiled. “My friends.” 

Wilbur chuckled and stepped towards Techno. 

The masked man turned to look at Wilbur. 

“So, Soot, this is your army?” Techno asked curiously, looking back towards the group. 

“Yep!” Wilbur said happily, seemingly proud of himself. 

“...Child soldiers, huh?” Techno frowned. 

“It wasn’t my idea, it was Phil’s.” Wilbur defended himself. 

“Mhm. Adopted them?” Techno gestured to Tommy and Tubbo, who were still being snuggled and suffocated by Phil. 

“Not officially,” Wilbur told him. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if he signed the adoption papers, heh.”

“If he does then that’d mean you wouldn’t be the youngest anymore, Soot.” 

“Mhm! We’d have younger brothers, Dave.”

Techno shoved him away and growled. “Don’t fucking call me that again or I’ll slit your fucking throat.”

Wilbur chuckled again. “Like you’d kill your own brother.”

“Don’t test me, Soot.” 

Techno and Wilbur were quickly interrupted when Phil, Niki, Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, and Eret came over. Looks like they’d finally finished their cuddle session or whatever the hell had been going on. 

“Now then, should we get back to business?” Phil asked, keeping a protective hand on Tommy’s head. 

“Right,” Techno sighed. “Business. There is no business.”

“I got an army, didn’t I?” Wilbur frowned, looking a bit disappointed. 

“Not a big enough army. Wilbur, to pull off what you want to do, we’ll need all the villains on our side. And I mean everyone. Even-“

“Oh, don’t say it!” Wilbur groaned. 

“Even the dream team.” Techno finished. 

“Dream team?! That’s the most wanted criminal team! How’re we supposed to get them on our side?” Eret asked. 

“Ughhh, Techno! Why do we need those three for?” 

“Wilbur, Dream is the most skilled and most powerful person on this planet at the moment. To take down the law and be able to have anarchy, we’ll need to have him on our side.” Techno explained calmly. 

“But they hate us. Last time we ran into them-“

“You’ve met the dream team?!” Niki squealed, shocked. 

“Yeah, long story,” Phil waved it off. “We don’t get along very well, that’s all you really need to know.”

“Fuck.” Eret cursed, putting his hands over Fundy’s ears. 

“But! Here’s the good part! They don’t know you five!” Wilbur smirked, pointing at Eret, Niki, Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy. “So you’ll have to talk to them for us. Because if we went ourselves, we’d get slaughtered without mercy.”

“Hold on there, Wil,” Eret stepped forwards. “You want to send a bunch of children? No. I’m not allowing that.”

“Eret-“ Fundy tried speaking up but Eret shushed him. 

“I’ll go by myself, I’ll bring Niki if it’s needed. But I’m not letting these three anywhere near danger.” Eret said firmly. 

“Fine then,” Techno shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me as long as Dream gets the message.”

“Anyways,” Niki interrupted. “I think that’s enough for one night. It’s almost three in the morning so... Eret, Fundy, come along now. It’s time to leave.” Niki grabbed Eret and Fundy and held their hands tightly. 

“Oh- bye Fundy!” Tubbo waved. 

“Bye Fundy.” Tommy smiled as the fox hybrid was led out of the house. 

And with that, the trio made their way back to their little hideout. And they promptly fell asleep the minute they hit the pillows. 

-

Once the three left, the other five were left in silence. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Phil asked Techno and Wilbur. “I didn’t touch anything in your rooms. Everything is still the same.” 

“Sure.” Wilbur grinned. 

“Ugh... fine.” Techno reluctantly agreed. 

Techno and Wilbur went to bed shortly after, leaving Phil alone with Tommy and Tubbo. 

“You two can stay the night. I can set up the pullout couch. It’s not the comfiest but it’ll be warmer and cozier than sleeping on the streets.” Phil said, running a hand through Tommy’s messy blond hair. 

Tommy and Tubbo shared a look and nodded. Anything was better than the streets. 

“Alright. Let me set it up then.”

It didn’t take long to set the bed up. 

“Just wake me up if you need anything. More blankets, more pillows, just... anything.” Phil pressed a gentle kiss to Tubbo’s forehead and hugged Tommy goodnight. Afterwards, the man went upstairs and into his own bedroom. 

Tommy and Tubbo settled into bed together. 

Tubbo fell asleep instantly, though Tommy stayed awake for a while longer. Mostly because Tubbo kept shifting around and stealing the blankets. And after that stopped, he kept trying to cuddle with Tommy, which had the blond gently pushing him to the other side of the bed. 

Eventually, though, Tubbo stopped moving around and Tommy managed to drift off the sleep. 

“Goodnight, Tubbo...” Tommy said groggily before he knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is platonic- please don’t ship real life people unless they specifically state that they are fine with it. But even then, respect people’s boundaries please <3


	5. A Message From Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret goes looking for Dream. He’s gone for a while so Niki’s goes to find him. Fundy is left in the base alone and has an encounter with someone.

“Eret, please, at least let us come with you! Let me come with you. You can’t go by yourself, it’s dangerous.” Niki pleaded. 

“Niki, you know I can’t risk you getting hurt. You have to stay here and take care of Fundy. Watch over him while I’m gone,” Eret tried to calm her. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Okay, fine. Eret, I’m giving you two hours. If you’re not back by then, I’m coming to find you.” Niki said. 

“Alright, that’s fair. Fundy?” Eret turned towards the boy.

“Mhm?” The fox hybrid tiredly looked over. He hadn’t really been paying much attention to Niki and Eret’s conversation. 

“I’m gonna be leaving for a couple hours. Stay here, okay? Don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone.” Eret said, ruffling his ginger hair affectionately. 

“Okay.” Fundy agreed, looking as if he were about to fall back asleep. 

Eret grinned, hugged Niki, and left shortly after. 

-

Niki was nervous, Fundy noticed now that he was more awake. 

Since Eret left, which had been over two hours ago, she’d been pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. 

“Niki?” Fundy called out. “Are you alright?” 

The brunette-blonde glanced over to him and shook her head. “Fundy, I’m gonna go look for you. You stay here, okay? Don’t leave. If anyone comes in, hide. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She rushed over and hugged him quickly, then ran out of the rundown apartment. 

Fundy was left alone.

He went back to sleep.

-

Fundy woke up with a start when he heard the apartment door slam open. Quickly but quietly, he scrambled into a hiding place, in one of the closets. 

He watched as two figures walked down the stairs. 

At first, he relaxed, assuming it was Niki and Fundy. But then the figures started speaking. And it was too dark to tell what they looked like, even with Fundy’s fantastic eyesight. 

“Is this the place?” The first one asked. A man, Fundy assumed. 

“Yep. This is where Dream told us to go.” The second figure spoke, also assumingely male. Except this one had a british accent. 

Fundy paused at the mention of Dream. Dream is the most wanted criminal in the entire country, in the entire world. Probably one of the most dangerous men alive. And if these two were allies of his... this was trouble. Fundy bit his lip nervously. 

“Where’s the light switch, George? It’s too dark to see anything in here.” The first person spoke to the second, who was apparently named George. 

“If I knew I would’ve pressed it already. Besides, you have fire powers, Sapnap. Just light up your hand to brighten things up.” George said. 

Sapnap did exactly that and lit his hand on fire, lighting up the place. 

Fundy slowly made his way out of the cabinet. He noticed the way the two figures paused and looked towards him. 

They noticed him, but that was okay. 

“The light switch is here.” Fundy said, trying to hold back his stutters as he slowly reached over and flipped the switch. 

Sapnap extinguished the fire in his hand. 

Now that there was light, Fundy was able to take in their appearances. George wore a blue shirt and jeans. He had fluffy brown hair and wore glasses. Sapnap had tanned skin, black hair, wore a bandana and had a white shirt with black pants. 

“Who the hell are you?” Sapnap asked, getting into a fighting stance. But George pushed him over and stepped towards Fundy.

“You’re Fundy?” George asked.

Fundy nodded. 

“Alright. That’s good, this is who we’ve been sent to look for. Listen, we have a message from Dream. You need to pass it on to Techno. Is that okay?” George asked, trying to sound soothing since he noticed the way Fundy tensed when he mentioned Dream. 

“Yeah,” Fundy nodded. “What’d you do with Eret and Niki? Are they okay?” 

“Eret and Niki? Yeah, they’re fine,” Sapnap assured them. “They’re having a meeting with Dream right now but I promise they’re fine.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Fundy peered at them suspiciously. 

“Because we haven’t killed you yet.” Sapnap said bluntly. 

“Alright,” Fundy sighed. “What’s the message you need me to pass on?” He asked George. 

“From Dream, to Techno, and I quote: ‘Fuck off, you ate my ravioli, pay me back and we’ll see if I’ll help you and spare your life.’ End quote.” George giggled a little while he repeated the message. 

Fundy couldn’t help but laugh, thinking back to how Techno was in Phil’s house, crouched on the counter while eating cold ravioli straight from the can. 

“I’ll relay the message.” Fundy promised. 

“Thank you.” George grinned.

“Now then, we should probably get going. We just came to tell you that Niki and Eret are unharmed and also to send a message. That’s all. Come on, Gogy, I wanna go play video games!” Sapnap grabbed George’s hand and started pulling him back up the stairs. 

George waved to Fundy and followed his ally. 

Fundy was alone again. And he was still tired. So he crawled back onto the couch and under the blankets. Something felt off, he wasn’t normally this lethargic, but... he decided to ignore it for now. 

\- 

“Fundy! We’re back!” 

Fundy’s eyes shot open when he heard Eret’s voice echo through the stairway. His head was pounding. 

Tiredly, he pushed himself off the couch for the third time that day and went to greet Niki and Eret. 

The two pulled him into a hug and he relished in the warmth. 

“I’m sorry for being gone so long, are you okay? You- oh, jeez.” Niki paused, taking in his appearance. 

“You look exhausted. Are you feeling okay?” Eret asked, pressing a hand to Fundy’s clammy forehead. 

“I’m fine,” Fundy promised, he didn’t pull away from Eret’s hand. “I’m just tired.” 

“Yeah, I noticed you’ve been sleeping a lot recently...” Niki hummed. “Just tell us if you need anything, alright? Tell us if you feel sick.” Niki pulled him back into another quick hug. 

The trio gathered on the couch together and watched a disney movie. Fundy ended up falling asleep against Eret’s shoulder. It didn’t take too long for Eret to pass out too. Niki smiled at them fondly and draped a blanket over them both. Then she herself headed to bed.


	6. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy needs a hug ;-;

Eret woke up with a start. Something was wrong, he knew immediately. He looked around the basement where they all lived. 

Niki was sleeping soundly. So that must mean... Fundy. He looked over to the bed next to him and tensed. 

Fundy was writhing around under the blankets, crying and muttering under his breath. His usual light skin was flushed with a fever, hair was mused and messy. He seemed to be having a nightmare, some sort of fever dream. 

Eret shook Niki awake. 

“Hmm?” She yawned, looking up at Eret. 

“Go grab the thermometer. Fundy’s sick.”

“Oh, poor thing!” She got up instantly and went rummaging around for the little device. 

Eret slowly made his way over to Fundy’s bed and knelt beside him. Gently, he placed a hand on the fox hybrid’s shoulder and shook him lightly. “Fundy,” Eret said softly. “Fundy, wake up.”

Fundy’s eyebrows furrowed in his sleep, though he still didn’t wake up. More tears slipped down his face. Eret’s heart clenched. 

“Fundy,” Eret tried again, shaking him a little more. “Fundy, kid, you have to get up.”

With a start, Fundy jolted awake and sat up. He looked around wildly, his eyes glossy and unfocused. His eyes landed on Eret, he screamed, slapped them and fell out of the bed. 

“Holy shit-“ Eret yelped, they hadn’t been expecting that. “Fundy! Are you okay?”

Fundy didn’t answer, a stuttering sob left his mouth. He curled up into a little ball and kept his eyes cautiously on Eret as the man moved closer. 

“Fundy, honey, just calm down. Everything’s okay. Everything’s fine. You don’t need to be scared. Let me just-“ Niki rushed over, holding the thermometer. Fundy screamed and scooted further away. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“ Fundy sobbed, his words slurred together as he stumbled away from Eret and Niki. 

“Fundy,” Eret interrupted the fox hybrid’s stammering. “Fundy, kid, listen to me. You’re safe. You’re not in danger,” Eret soothed. Fundy’s ears perked up, his glazed over eyes landing on Eret. “Do you know where you are?”

“I’m- I’m at home.” Fundy slurred, looking around the basement. 

Eret felt his heart warm a little at that, the fact that he considered this place his home. “Yeah, kid. You’re at home. Nobody’s gonna hurt you. They’ll have to go through me and Niki first. We’ll keep you safe, I promise.” 

Fundy took a shuddering breath and smiled a little, relaxing. His eyes seemed a little more focused, though they were still shiny from the fever. 

“Now then,” Niki took a slow step towards the teenager. “Mind if I take your temperature?”

Fundy nodded slowly. He tried standing up. He almost fell over, but Eret rushed over and caught him. Gently, Eret lifted Fundy back into the bed and sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you.” Fundy whispered to Eret as he took the thermometer from Niki and placed it in his mouth. 

“Not a problem, don’t worry about it.” Eret ruffled his hair affectionately. 

When the thermometer beeped, Eret took it from Fundy and read the temperature reading out loud. “101.8°F. Good for you, kid, you don’t need to go to the hospital.” 

Fundy mumbled a quiet little “yay” and snuggled against Eret’s side.

Eret wrapped his arms around him and looked up at Niki, smiling. Niki sat down and joined their little cuddle session. 

“So then, disney movies?” Niki asked.

“Disney movies.” Eret agreed. Fundy nodded.

The three cuddled up on the couch together, Fundy still curled up by Eret’s side, clinging onto them. They turned on the television and put on Mulan (cartoon, not the live action.)

“I always loved this movie when I was younger,” Fundy said, his words mumbled. “I loved Mulan.” 

“Yeah? How come?” Niki asked, smiling at the teen. 

“Because Mulan is a trans icon! And since I’m trans I’m just happy, even if it’s not canon.”

“Fundy you’re-“ Eret blinked slowly, taking time to process. Fundy gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth, looking like he was about to start crying again. “Male to female or female to male?”

“Female to male...” 

“Oh, well, at least we haven’t been misgendering you.” Niki commented. 

“Yeah... I really didn’t mean you blurt that our. I say stupid things when I’m feverish, I’m sorry.”

“Hey! Don’t worry about it,” Eret laughed, pulling him into a hug. “Gender doesn’t matter to us Fundy. Sexuality, skin tone, religion, none of that stuff matters. You’re our friend. Our brother. And we love you.” 

A single tear fell down Fundy’s face as the fox hybrid took in a shuddering breath. He tackled Eret into a hug and snuggled up closer to them. Eret pulled Fundy into his lap and held him close, letting Fundy silently cry against his chest. 

“Fundy, we don’t have to talk about this now but, but can I ask you something?” Niki asked. 

“What is it?” Fundy lifted his head a little and looked over to Niki, his face teary and flushed. He looked so small, so young, hiding against and clinging to Eret. 

“Did you run away from home because of you being trans?” Niki asked bluntly, though she tried to sound as gentle as possible. It just wasn’t a question you could really sugarcoat. 

“Yeah,” Fundy mumbled. “I told my mom. She- ...she hurt me. So while she was at the bar or whatever, I packed up my things and left.” His words started slurring together again, his eyes drooping as more tears slid down his face. 

“And what about your dad?” Eret asked, wiping the tears away gently. 

“Never met him.” Fundy sniffled, leaning against Eret’s shoulder. 

“Alright... okay. Thank you for telling us, Fundy. Let’s go back to watching the movie, okay?” Niki suggested. 

Eret and Fundy both nodded. 

-

“Guys, I really don’t think barging into their house a second time will make them like us.” Phil said as Wilbur and Techno kicked down the door to the abandoned apartment and headed down to the basement. 

“Who cares?” Wilbur laughed. 

“Hmph.” Techno grumbled. 

The three adults paused when they took in the basement. It wasn’t messy. It looked normal. But Eret, Niki and the little fox kid we’re all cuddling on the couch, watching Mulan. They all looked half-asleep and exhausted. The fox kid’s face was flushed, his eyes were puffy and glazed over and Techno could smell the sickness radiating off of him. 

Niki was the first to notice them. Sighing, she paused the movie and stood up. She nudged Eret’s foot lightly and the man got up, carrying Fundy while the kid cling onto him like a sloth, still resting his head against Eret’s shoulder. 

A weird look passed over Wilbur’s face, but Techno’s brother didn’t say anything. 

“What do you want?” Niki asked, her tone was a bit aggressive. Protective more than anything. 

“We just came to check in. Have you got in contact with Dream yet?” Phil explained. 

“Yes.” Niki nodded.

“We had a meeting with him.” Eret said. 

“He gave me a message to give to the pig guy,” Fundy muttered, lifting his head. “He said something like ‘fuck you for eating my ravioli, pay me back and I might help’ or blah blah some edgy villain lines.” Fundy squirmed in Eret’s hold so reluctantly the man put the teenager down.

“Techno,” Phil blinked. “Is that why he hates you?”

“Maybe,” Techno mumbled, crossing his arms. “I always thought it was because I stabbed him in the eye that one time. But I guess not.”

“What the hell?!” Wilbur yelled, which made Fundy cringe. “I thought you had actual beef, not some stupid fight over ravioli!” 

“Well, we do. But apparently he doesn’t care about that. And y’know what, Soot? It’s none of your business anyways.” Techno said, glaring at the brunette through his pig mask. 

“Now then, can you leave please?” Niki almost growled, noticing how their raised voices were irritating Fundy. “We have a sick child to take care of, and your shouting really isn’t helping.” 

“Right. Sorry about all this.” Phil smiled politely and harshly shoved Wilbur and Techno back up the stairs. They quickly left after that. 

Afterwards, the trio collapsed back onto the couch, resumed the movie, and cuddled together. And that’s how they spent the rest of the day.


	7. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackityyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! <3 And Karl too!

"Get the fuck out of here!"

"Where am I supposed to go?!" 

"Figure it out!" The ram hybrid snarled, slamming the door on the young man.

Sighing, Quackity wrapped his jacket closer around himself. The cold winter wind blew through his hair. Rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm, he left the rundown house where he and his "friend" lived. He honestly wasn't sure if he could call Schlatt a friend. All he knew was he'd fucked up badly once again, and now Schlatt was angry again. And the ram hybrid had kicked him out, again. 

Walking away from the house, Quackity glanced around. There wasn't anywhere he could go. Well, no, there was one place he thought of. 

"Let's just hope he'll be happy to see me." He sighed, gently touching the bruise on his cheek.

He walked through the quiet town. There was no one in the streets. It was almost midnight, and it was freezing, everyone was inside.

Huffing, Quackity let his wings unfold. Fuck this. There was no way in hell he'd walk all the way across town. His shiny golden feathered wings reflected off the moon as he took off into the air. 

It didn't take long to get to his other friend's house. 

Calmly, he knocked on the door and prayed that his friend was home and awake.

The door opened. 

"...Quackity?" 

"Hey, Karl." Quackity tried smiling, but it quickly turned into a grimace. 

Karl Jacobs, the one and only friend Quackity had, asides from Schlatt. 

"Holy shit, you look awful. Get inside. C'mon, it's cold out here!" 

He grabbed Quackity's arm and pulled him inside the cozy little house, shutting the door gently. 

Karl let Quackity get fixed up. He took a shower and Karl let him borrow a new, cleaner outfit. 

"Did he... do it again?" Karl asked, once they settled down on the couch together.

"Schlatt? Yeah. But it was my fault. I almost got us caught, so it's understandable." 

"Doesn't give him an excuse to kick you out in the middle of winter. What would've happened if you hadn't made it here? Quacks, you could've gotten really sick. And there's other criminals out here asides from us. What if you had gotten hurt?" Karl sighed. "Have you not heard about the murders?"

"You mean of A6D?"

"Yes, but no. There was another one. Earlier this morning, Alyssa got fucking decapitated by someone."

"Holy shit!" Quackity gasped. 

"Yeah. The feds found her in the lake downtown."

"Fuck..." 

"Yeah." 

The two friends fell into silence.

"Quacks?"

"Yeah, Karlos?" 

"Don't go back there. Don't go back to him. You can stay with me." Karl nudged Quackity. 

"As if. We both know that wouldn't work. Schlatt would come looking for me, you'd be in danger. And what about Sapnap?"

"Sapnap is never home anyways. God knows what he's up to. And even if he was here, he wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"Alright, and what about Schlatt?"

"I can deal with him! I'll keep you safe." Karl promised, grinning.

"...I doubt that." Quackity sighed, silent tears falling down his face. 

Karl's grin fell. He knew it was true. As much as Karl wanted to protect his friend, he wouldn't be strong enough to take down Schlatt, even if he had Quackity's help to do it. The only thing it would do if they tried and failed, it would put Quackity into even more danger.

He hated feeling so useless all the time...

"I'm gonna go to bed." Karl said, standing up. He didn't look back at Quackity's tearful face as he walked down the hallway.

Quackity sniffled and curled up into a tiny ball, letting sleep fall over him and wash the pain away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short but I'm posting it anyways. Next chapter will be up a day or two after Christmas! We'll be getting some Dream and Techno content next chapter :))))


	8. Chef Boyardee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DREAM AND TECHNO DREAM AND TECHNO DREAM AND TECHNO DREAM AND-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Next chapter will be up after Christmas!  
> Also Me: *Updates Christmas Eve*

It'd been years since Techno last slept in Phil's house. It hadn't been like this since he was a boy, a child, younger than he was now. 

It was nice. To have a family. To have a home.

The two younger brats were a little annoying, but they were children so that was to be expected. Wilbur was annoying too, but when was he not? And Phil was... Phil was Phil, perfect the way he was. Techno would slaughter anyone who dared to lay a hand on the man. 

Still, though, as cozy as this time was, Techno knew it couldn't last. He was a wanted man. It was only time before he'd be caught, only time before they'd all have to separate again. Not only were they going to have the police on their asses, they'd also have Dream and whoever this murderer was.

Techno had heard about what happened to Alyssa. They all did. But, still, it was "scary" nonetheless. It could've been anyone of them, to have died or to have been the one to kill. Techno wasn't sure who to trust. Techno wasn't sure who to protect. Techno wasn't sure who to kill. Until they all learned more about this monster, they were stuck. They were in check mate, no matter how much they all hated it.

Breakfast was quiet. Nobody around the table spoke, except for Tommy and occasionally Tubbo answering his best friend, chattering together like always. But even then, their voices were hushed. 

Techno excused himself once he was done eating, leaving the house without another word. He could feel Phil's eyes on his back as he walked away. 

It was sad. He didn't want to leave. He enjoyed being a family.

But, well, it's not like he had a choice. He had to leave, to keep both himself and them safe.

They were lucky the police hadn't found them yet. They were lucky Dream hadn't come to kill them yet.

And speaking of Dream... 

"I know you're watching me, you neon green piece of shit." Techno snarled, turning to look at the alleyway he walked by. 

"Well, I'm impressed. Not many seem to notice when I'm hunting them down." 

"It's hard not to see you when you wear this stupid neon green sweatshirt. And besides, I saw you outside my window last night. Creep."

Dream chuckled and stepped into view. The masked man stayed in the shadows, for the dramatic effect that all anime antagonists wanted.

"What do you want?" Techno asked. "I haven't to you as of late."

"You know why." Dream hissed.

"I don't, that's why I'm asking." He sighed.

"You ate my ravioli."

"Yes, I did. And what of it?"

"You never paid me back or replaced it."

"Yes. And why does it matter? This happened months ago, Clay."

"Don't use that name, Dave," Dream spat, venom covering his words. "If you want to live, you'll stop talking."

Techno rolled his eyes but shut his mouth anyways.

"Good. Now then... you owe me. And you know what you owe me, Technoblade? You owe me ten cans of Chef Boyardee's ravioli."

"No." 

"No?"

"Nope. I don't owe you anything." Techno said flatly. 

"Yes, you do. Now go buy me some, I'll be waiting here for it."

"No. I'm not doing that. It's my ravioli, go away. Go buy chef boyardee yourself, I know you're rich enough to afford it."

"You're chef-boyar-done, bitch!" Dream hissed and lunged at him.

"Wow." Techno hummed, dodging out of the way.

The two manoeuvred around each other, throwing punches and jumping away whenever the other would get too close. It went on like this for a while. Until, eventually, Techno stopped. Dream threw another punch which finally landed, making Technoblade stumble.

"Are you done yet? I have places to be." He grumbled.

"Yeah. You ate ten cans of my favourite ravioli and now I punched you once and we're even," Dream said sarcastically. "No, obviously, we're not done yet."

"Well, then, can we put this on hold?"

"No! Actually, wait, what time is it?"

"Uhhhhhh like eleven in the morning."

"Fuck. Okay, I'll see you another day, Technoblade. Don't think this is over! I still want you to pay back my ravioli!" 

And with that, the neon green-clad, mask wearing man was gone.

Well, not really. Technoblade could easily follow him... But the question was, did he want to? Yes. Yes, he did. Curiosity killed the cat, they say. Or in this case, killed the pig.

-

Following Dream around was a little boring. It was obvious the man knew that Techno was chasing him down, and he kept sneaking around corners and alleyways to try and lose Techno. 

Finally, though, Dream gave up and decided it didn't matter. He slowed down and waited for Techno to catch up.

"What're you trying to do?" Techno asked, walking up next to him.

"Lose you. Wasn't it obvious?"

"Hmph. Drop the shit. You're here for something. What're you looking for? Who are you waiting for?" 

"That's none of your business." Dream snarled.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't change my curiosity." Techno shrugged.]

"You're such a pain... You really won't leave?"

"Not unless you really want me to."

"No, it's fine. But Techno, I swear to god, you lay a hand on her or use this against me and I'll give you a slow and painful death."

"...Her?" Techno tilted his head, looking around.

But they weren't alone anymore.

Suddenly, appearing in front of them out of nowhere, was a girl. She had fluffy blonde hair, wore a red sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. 

"Clay? Who's this?" The girl asked, looking up at Technoblade.

"Meet Technoblade."

"Technoblade?!" The girl gasped.

"Mhm. He's my... friend... not really." Dream said. 

"Woah! That's so cool! I've seen you in the news before, I always wanted to meet you. But Clay never let me, he said it was dangerous."

"And who is she?" Techno asked.

"Me? Heh. I'm Dream's sister. The name's Drista." 

What.

The.

Fuck.

Dream has a sister? Since when? Why didn't anyone know about her? Who knew about this? George and Sapnap, probably. But maybe not even them. What would happen if people found out? How would they all react if they found out the almighty Dream, the strongest man in the country and possibly the entire universe, had a younger sister. Maybe he could tell Phil. Maybe he could tell everyone. This was good blackmail material. Maybe now they could-

"Tell anyone about her and you're dead." Dream hissed, as if he was reading Techno's thoughts.

"Dream, can I talk with you for a second?" Techno crossed his arms.

"Is this about Wilbur's stupid plot to take down the government? Yes, I've already spoken to Eret, Niki, and Fundy about it. You have no need to blackmail me, I'm already offering you my help. So, if you want to keep your head, leave Drista out of this. Is that understood?"

"...Fine. Turn your back on me, Dream, and you'll see what'll be of your precious little sister."

Dream growled, clenching his fist to resist throwing a punch at the pig masked man.

"I'll be leaving now. Have fun with your brother, Drista." Techno hummed. 

"Bye, mister blade." Drista waved, smiling.

Techno froze for a second, then he shook his head and left.

-

"Niki, promise me you'll be careful out there?" 

"Of course I will be, Eret."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"And do what, leave Fundy alone? He can't come with us, he's sick."

"I know, I know, sorry. I just worry. I never like when you go out on your own."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. One little robbery, what's the worst that can happen?"

Eret didn't answer, a shadow crossing over his face.

"It's just... what if you end up like A6D or Alyssa? I don't like this, Niki, I really don't."

"Eret," Niki crouched down in front of her friend. "Don't worry about me, okay? I can take care of myself! What you need to focus on right now is that shivering little bundle in your arms."

"Right. You're right, I'm sorry."

"I'll be careful. See ya later, Eret."

"Bye, Niki..."

-

"You're really going to go back to him?" Karl asked, watching as Quackity put his jacket back on.

"It'll only be worse if I stay." Quackity told him. 

"Just be careful, okay? Call or text if you need anything. I'll answer, I promise. I'll come rescue you!"

"Be my knight in shining armour." Quackity teased.

"Exactly!" Karl laughed.

Quackity tackled Karl into a hug, holding his friend close.

The two stayed like that, until Quackity's phone rung and the duck-powered man pulled away.

"Bye, Karlos." 

"Bye, Quacks."

Quackity left the house. He debated pulling out his wings again, but decided against it. He could walk, it wasn't a big deal. It was a nice day. Cold and snowy, but nice nonetheless. 

When he arrived back at his and Schlatt's place, the ram hybrid was waiting for him.

"Jesus, Alex, what took you so long?" Schlatt asked.

"Sorry, bus was late." He lied. 

"Yeah, whatever, at least you're here now. Y'know what we've gotta do today?"

"Hmm?"

"A little birdie told me Dream, Techno, Phil, Wilbur, Eret, Niki, and three little squirts and forming an alliance."

"An alliance for what?" Quackity asked, blinking.

"To take down the government, my friend. Anarchy, that's what they're after. Or at least, that's what Technoblade wants."

"So, what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, we're going to help them, of course! Grab some breakfast, Alexis, we have some alliances to create and chaos to cause!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRISTA <3
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


	9. Drunk Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! :D 
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've had a lot of things going on :(

Someone was knocking on the door. 

Weird. Niki had the keys, she wouldn't need to knock. Phil, Techno, Wilbur, and the two brats usually just barged in without asking. Dream and his little spies usually broke in. So who was at the door.

Fundy looked up at him and blinked. Eret ruffled his hair and got up from the couch. Fundy had recovered from his illness, though Eret was still forcing him to rest. 

Climbing up the stairs, Eret opened the door.

And... well... this wasn't what he'd been expecting. 

The infamous Schlatt and his bitch were standing outside the apartment. 

"Well, well, well," Schlatt grinned. "Long time, no see."

"What do you want?" Eret snapped. He looked over his shoulder to see Fundy waiting on the stairs. Eret shooed the young teen away. Fundy managed to take a hint and left to go hide somewhere in the basement.

"Hmm," Schlatt blinked. The ram hybrid looked over to the man with golden wings. "Well, Quackity? Tell them what we're here for."

Schlatt's little pet- Quackity- shuddered and lifted his head, looking at Eret. Eret frowned. The man looked young. And he had an ugly black eye. His eyes were bloodshot and the wings on his back looked crooked. 

"We heard about your plan with Technoblade. We're here to help." Quackity explained.

"How'd you find out?" 

"Are you kidding? It's all everyone's been talking about." Schlatt chuckled.

"Fuck." Eret cursed.

Schlatt pushed past Eret and walked into the hideout. Sighing, Eret let Quackity inside too.

"So, I heard you and Niki took in a brat. How's that going."

"How did you know about Fundy?" Eret followed them down the stairs.

"Fundy?" Schlatt echoed. The ram hybrid looked around. "Is he here?"

Eret debated whether or not to say anything. But before he could, Fundy came crawling out from under the desk in the back of the room. His eyes landed on Schlatt and Quackity and the little fox hybrid gasped.

"You're hybrids too!" Fundy exclaimed cheerfully.

Eret sighed, and Fundy's ears flattened a bit. 

Quackity gave the fox hybrid a small smile.

Schlatt took in the kid's appearance. An unsettling grin crossed his face, the look in his eyes was something Eret didn't like. Mind you, he didn't like anything about Schlatt, but the way he was looking at Fundy... it wasn't okay. The ram hybrid looked over to Quackity.

Quackity's smile fell when he met Schlatt's gaze.

"Shit. Schlatt, we can't-"

"Shut up, Alex." 

A look of fear flashed across Fundy's face when the ram hybrid stepped closer. The kid looked over to Eret, a silent plea echoing through his eyes.

"Alright. That's enough. Schlatt, Quackity, it's time for you to leave." Eret stood between the ram and duck hybrids, guarding the fox hybrid behind them. 

"You won't even let me talk to the kid?" Schlatt snickered. He tried taking another step towards Fundy, but Quackity held him back. Schlatt glared at his ally, but made no other moves.

"Not while you're being creepy. Now get out."

"Fine, fine," Schlatt turned and started climbing the stairs. He paused for a second and looked over his shoulder. "Fundy, kid, if you ever get tired of this place... you'll be welcomed at my place."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

Shrugging, the ram hybrid left, muttering under his breath.

Quackity turned to follow him, but Eret grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I'm sorry, Eret, I have to go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Quackity tried to wriggle away.

"It won't take long." Eret promised, shoving Quackity onto one of the chairs in the basement.

Sighing, the duck hybrid sat quietly.

"What'd he do to you?" Eret asked, looking over Quackity's beaten body.

"The same thing he always does when I keep him waiting. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Now."

"One more question."

"Ugh."

"What does he want with Fundy? Why was he being so creepy with my- with him." 

"Schlatt's been looking for other animal hybrids." 

"Why?" Fundy asked.

"Why do you think? Half-human, half-animal. That's already an advantage. Now add a superpower on top of that. What do you get? Power. He wants an army. A fucking furry army." Quackity laughed, but it was emotionless and empty.

"But I don't have a power. This- being a hybrid- this is my only power, if you can call it that." Fundy shook his head.

"Well, you might not have an ability, but you're still more skilled than the average person. You're useful." Quackity shrugged.

"What-" Eret tried speaking up.

"ALEXIS!" Schlatt called from outside the apartment.

Shuddering, Quackity leapt to his feet and ran up the stairs, not even sparing Eret and Fundy a glance. They heard the door slam, and the two were left alone.

"I'm sorry." Fundy went up and hugged Eret.

"What for?" Eret asked, ruffling the kid's ginger hair.

"I came out from my hiding spot before you gave me the signal. I just got excited. I've never seen many hybrids before. But that goat guy-"

"He's a ram."

"-he's scary. And that chicken dude-"

"Duck."

"-he looked sad. Do you think sheep man is hurting him?"

"Yeah. That guy, Quackity, he's known as Schlatt's bitch. And Schlatt isn't a nice man, Fundy. He hurts people. He abuses and manipulates them, he's a gaslighter."

"Like my mom?" Fundy asked.

Eret felt his heart break a little. "Yeah, kid, like your mom." 

"Can we help him?"

"I'd love to, Fundy. Truly, I would really like to help that more man. But, well, I don't know if we'll be able to."

"Can we try?"

"It'll be dangerous. Schlatt is not a man you want to cross." Eret warned.

"I know."

"Alright," Eret smiled. "We'll help Quackity, that's our new mission. And I know a couple of people who should be able to help."

"Who?"

"You've met Sapnap, right?"

"Bandanna dude?"

"Yup. He's friends with Quackity. And his room mate, Karl, he's Quackity's friend too. They both have abilities. I'm sure if we asked, they'd help for sure." Eret told him. 

"And if we got Sapnap on board, we could get Dream and George too, right?"

"And Dream and George will be able to get in contact with Bad, Skeppy, Ant, and Sam."

"Who?" Fundy asked.

"You'll meet them eventually." Eret promised.

"Niki will help too, right?"

"Of course she will."

"Thank you, Eret."

"Don't mention it."

-

"What took you so long?" Schlatt snapped as they walked through the streets.

"Eret wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"You scared the kid. He wanted to know your intent."

"And what'd you tell him?"

"I just told him you didn't trust that Eret knew how to take care of hybrids."

"Good job, Alexis, I'm proud of you. Now come on. Let's go get fucking wasted!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start picking up soon :O I promise


	10. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antfrost and Sam :D and some actual villain stuff kinda sorta
> 
> Skeppy and Bad too <3 
> 
> And our Spanish king: ✨Quackity✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ant and Sam are just friends, dw nothing in this story is gonna involve romance 
> 
> Skeppy and Badboyhalo are up to interpretation, but I didn’t mean for them to be romantic

“Sam?” The cat hybrid climbed down from the rooftop and stood in front of his creeper friend. “This is bad.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t find them anywhere! We’ve been searching for months. There’s been no word from them, and there’s been no sight of them either.” He hissed, pacing back and forth. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Sam reassured. 

“We were supposed to pull this off with them! They were supposed to meet us here. Sam, I’m serious, something feels wrong.” 

Sam blinked slowly and sighed. 

“Then what do you wanna do? Leave to search for them some more, or continue the mission?” The creeper mix asked. 

“Let’s just keep going. Maybe they’ll message us later tonight.” Ant said, giving up for the moment. 

Sam nodded and together they sneaked through the window. 

-

“Bad?” Pushing open the door, Skeppy poked his head into the room. 

There was a quiet sniffle coming from the bed. 

Skeppy walked over to jumped onto the lump under the blankets. 

“Skeppy!” Bad squealed, and got up, pushing Skeppy off. 

The blue-clad man giggled and poked the demonized human. “Are you okay?”

“You scared me.” Bad gave a small smile.

“Well, you’ve been scaring me for the past few weeks. You’ve barely moved. I’ve been worried.” Skeppy put a hand on Bad’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been sad.” Bad brought his knees up to his chest. 

“I know. But it’ll be okay!”

“I’m not so sure, Skeppy. Ant and Sam have been trying to contact us. I’m sure they’re worried too. But I just don’t have the energy to talk to anyone anymore, I don’t even have the motivation to get out of bed to eat and shower.” He sighed, resting his head on his knees. 

Ever since their friend had been brutally murdered, Bad and Skeppy’s lives have changed. They didn’t go out anymore. They didn’t do crimes anymore. They barely even hung out anymore! 

“I understand that. But I’m sure it’ll be fine. You just need some time, we both do. But I think getting out of the house will be good for us.” Skeppy said, trying to sound cheery, but really he just sounded exhausted. 

“Yes, you’re right. Let’s go do something fun.”

“Do you think it’s too late for us to join Sam and Antfrost?”

“What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“We’re definitely too late. Let’s just go stargaze or something!” Bad grabbed Skeppy’s hand and pulled him out of bad. Throwing on his customary outfit, Bad lead Skeppy outside. 

Climbing onto the roof of their apartment, they sat down next to each other. 

“Well, this is... something.” Skeppy said after a few moments of silence, starting to feel restless. 

“Shush. Look up there. What do you see?”

“Stars.” 

“Skeppy! Be more specific.”

“Okay, fine. Little shiny dots in the sky.” Skeppy laughed. 

Bad huffed, but then he started laughing too. 

“I think that one looks like a smiley face.”

“Really? I think it looks more like a soccer ball.”

“I don’t think so. Look, you can see the smile and everything!”

-

“Another night alone in the snow,” Quackity hummed to himself as he walked through the streets. “Why the fuck is it so cold?”

Tenderly, he put a hand up to his second black eye. Now both his eyes were bruised. 

Schlatt was an angry drunk, that wasn’t a surprise. But if Quackity said the wrong word, he’d be beaten and kicked out again.

“Ugh...” The duck hybrid’s whole body ached. 

Quackity tried thinking of where he could go, where he could stay the night. 

Karl and Sapnap were on the other side of town. His wings were broken. There’s no way he’d be able to walk all the way there. He didn’t have any money for public transport. 

Eret’s place was probably not very welcoming to him. But maybe- no, it wasn’t worth walking an hour there only to be denied shelter, and then having to walk another hour back to his starting point. 

Who else did he know?

Dream’s location changed frequently, never staying in one place. Quackity had no idea where it was, and it wouldn’t be welcomed to him anyways. 

Phil and Wilbur’s place was unwelcoming, he’d definitely be denied. He barely knew those two. 

And he was Schlatt’s bitch, nobody would ever trust him anyways. 

His instincts screamed to go to a Eret’s place, but logic shut the idea down quickly. 

Trudging into an alleyway, he curled up in a corner and rested his head on his knees.

If we cried and maybe had a breakdown, nobody was there to notice. Nobody needed to know. Because nobody cared. 

Quackity was truly alone. Everyone hated or feared him. He was just a burden to Sapnap and Karl. Nobody wanted him, nobody needed him. He could die alone here in these streets and the world would go on. Nobody would be affected. Nobody would- 

Sobbing, Quackity stopped his train of thought and buried his face in his hands.

-

“Sam! Hurry up!” Antfrost hissed, starting to run. 

Red and blue lights flashed amongst the darkened streets. Police shouted back and forth, checking the corner. 

Sam lifted the item they’d stolen and the two booked it, running through the street. 

“Mission successful.” Sam laughed when they were far enough from the cops. 

-

“And what do you think that one looks like? That one looks like a-“

“Skeppy, be quiet for a second.”

“Huh?”

“Do you hear that?” Bad shushed his bestie. Skeppy quieted down and listened carefully. 

“It sounds like umm... crying.”

“Yeah.”

“And what about it?”

“I’m gonna go check it out. Maybe somebody’s hurt!” Bad said anxiously. He jumped down from the rooftop, and ran towards the noise. 

“Bad!” Skeppy got up to follow him. He fell rather ungratefully. But he quickly got up and hurried after his friend. 

“Bad?” Skeppy repeated, looking through the alleyways. 

Skeppy finally found the alley his friend was in. He was standing over a crying figure, who was sitting on the ground. The only thing Skeppy could spot in the darkness was a beanie. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. What’s your name? Are you hurt? Why’re you crying?”

A sob was Bad’s only answer. 

“Alright... don’t cry, it’ll be okay. It’s cold out here. Why don’t we go into my place, okay?” 

There wasn’t an answer, not even a sob or a sniffle. 

“Okay. C’mon, my house is just over here. Can you walk?”

A sniffle and a nod. 

Bad smiled, and helped the boy up. 

Skeppy gasped when then moonlight lightened the boy’s face.

“Bad, get away from him!” 

“What? Why?” Bad asked, only stepping closer to the trembling figure. 

“That’s Quackity.”

“Who?”

“Schlatt’s right-hand man!”

“Oh. But he’s hurt. And he’s sad.”

“Bad, he could be dangerous.”

“I’m right here, y’know,” Quackity sniffled, his voice cracked awkwardly. “I’m not a wild animal, don’t talk to me like I have rabies.”

“Erm... sorry.” Skeppy apologized, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s whatever,” Quackity sighed. “I’ll leave now. You don’t want me around and I’m sick of being a burden to people.” He said dejectedly. 

“Huh? Wait, no! You don’t have to leave. You’re not a burden, who ever told you that?” Bad put a hand on Quackity’s shoulder, stopping him from walking away. 

“Everyone.” Quackity sniffled. His voice broke and he started sobbing again. 

“Jeez, you’re a mess.” Skeppy shook his head, pitting this poor teenager. 

“I know!” Quackity wailed. 

Bad pulled Quackity into a half-hug, and lead him and Skeppy back into their house. 

While Skeppy went to go make hot chocolate, Bad started fussing over Quackity. The demon hybrid put him in a chair next to the heater and threw a bunch of blankets on him. He gave him some tissues to wipe his eyes and his nose, and then started drying off his snow covered hair with a towel. The duck hybrid stayed frozen during all of this, kinda in shock. 

“Do you have a phone I can borrow?” Quackity asked once they all settled. 

“Mhm, what for?” Skeppy pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, handing it to Skeppy. 

“I wanna call Karl.” Quackity explained. 

“Karl Jacobs?”

“Yes. My best friend. Or at least, I think he’s my best friend. I don’t know if he considers me to be his best friend or if I’m just weird.” Quackity rambled. 

After a quick voice message to Karl, explaining what happened with Schlatt and explaining that he was staying with Bad and Skeppy, Quackity gave the phone back. 

“Thank you.” Quackity said, looking up at Bad. 

“You’re welcome.” Bad said. 

“Do you want me to leave or-“

“Stay here for the night.” Bad said without hesitation. 

Skeppy opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it and shrugged, not seeming to care. 

“Gracias.” Quackity giggled, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. 

Bad showed him to the second bedroom (which was actually Skeppy’s bedroom, but Skeppy was gonna be sleeping in Bad’s bed tonight). Quackity collapsed into the warm blankets and knocked out instantly, his snores echoing through house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD AND QUACKITY ARE GONNA HAVE A VERY WHOLESOME DYNAMIC, PREPARE YOURSELVES


	11. Family? What's That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno hadn't had a family in a long time. But if Dream of all people could have it, why couldn't Techno? Surely it'd be fine to indulge, just for a little while. The warmth of the house was so welcoming. Phil's hugs were so warm. Wilbur's company was nice. Tubbo and Tommy were chaotic, yet Techno still couldn't help but be fond of them all.
> 
> Fundy never really had a parental figure or older siblings. He never had anyone to look up to. He was an only child. He never even met his father. His mother was an alcoholic abusive transphobic bitch. Eret was pretty cool, they made Fundy feel wanted and safe. Fundy thought it would be okay to see Eret as a parental figure. Niki was a cool older sister. Was this considered a family? Fundy liked it.
> 
> Quackity had always been alone. He never had a family, he never had any friends. Until he met Karl, who introduced him to Sapnap. But he hadn't seen Karl and Sapnap in days. But something about Bad made him feel secure. Skeppy made him laugh. It was nice. 
> 
> Dream wasn't a person who deserved to have a family. Yet still, he had one. He may only have a sister and no one else, but that was more than fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff :D
> 
> TW: Small mention of child abuse death

Techno was never one for the whole family shtick. But if Dream of all fucking people, the most wanted man in the country, could have a sister... then why couldn't he have brothers, have a father, have a family? Surely, it would be fine to indulge. After all, how could he resist? Phil's house was so cozy. Phil's hugs were always so warm. He fought it with all he could, but he still ended up becoming attached to Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy. 

He was sitting in the kitchen, the others gathered around him as they ate breakfast together. 

"Tommy, you little gremlin, get your hands off my bacon." Wilbur hissed, smacking the blond's hands away.

Tommy giggled and successfully managed to snatch a piece of bacon from Wil's plate. 

Techno felt a bit insulted that they were eating bacon right in front of him. Pigs were his favourite animal. Though, to be fair, they had probably forgotten that.

Techno quietly finished his plate, not touching the bacon, and pushed it aside. 

"Done already?" Phil asked. Techno nodded. "Alright. Feel free to grab more if you're still hungry." Phil offered. Techno nodded again. 

After they were all done eating, Wilbur ran off, Tubbo and Tommy chased after him. Techno helped Phil clean up.

"You don't have to stay, Techno," Phil smiled. "You can go have fun with your brothers."

"My brothers..." Techno echoed. He shook his head. "Nah, they can wait. Look at the mess they made."

Phil grinned and ruffled his pink hair playfully. "Thanks, mate."

After he was done washing dishes, Techno went searching for Wilbur and the others.

It didn't take long to find them with how loud they were being.

Wilbur was helping Tubbo build a blanket fort in the living room. Tommy was chasing them at the same time. 

"What're you doing?" Techno asked, tilting his head a bit.

"We're trying to build a fort!" Tubbo explained, dodging Tommy's hands. "Tommy's trying to distract us."

"I bet five dollars that I could get this fort done before Tommy managed to tag one of us. I don't even have five dollars." Wilbur laughed. 

Techno shook his head, smiling fondly.

"Techno! You wanna come play?" Tommy asked, his eyes shining.

How could Techno say no with them all looking at him so hopefully?

"Alright, which side am I on?"

"Ours!" Wilbur and Tubbo said at the exact same time. Tommy rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

Phil came in thirty minutes later, and saw them all cuddled up in their blanket fort. 

Tubbo was sleeping in Wilbur's lap. Tommy was leaned against Wilbur's side. Techno was laying down, but his arms were wrapped around Tommy and Wilbur. 

Phil gently tucked a blanket over them, smiling affectionately. 

-

Fundy never had a family. He never knew his father. He was an only child, he didn't have any siblings. And his mother... well, she was always drunk. She was transphobic. She was abusive. 

But ever since he ran away and met Niki and Eret, he felt so warm and wanted. He felt welcomed. It was a new feeling, but it wasn't a bad one.

Eret never hit him. Niki never yelled at him. They never deadnamed him or misgendered him. They never forced him to starve, they always made sure he was fed. They never locked him out of the house, forcing him to freeze in the winter. They always made sure he was warm and comfortable. They never yelled at him for being useless while he was ill. In fact, while he was sick, they'd taken care of him. 

For the first time in forever, Fundy felt safe.

So maybe, just maybe, it'd be okay to see Eret as a parent and to look up to Niki as a big sister. 

Eret came up from behind him, draping a blanket over his sleepy form.

"Thanks, dad." Fundy yawned, his voice slurred from sleepiness.

Fundy's ears perked up though when Eret started crying.

"Eret?! Eret, what's wrong?"

Eret hugged him close, running his hands through Fundy's fluffy ginger hair.

Fundy curled around him, melting into the warmth. 

Eret stopped crying not long after. He still didn't let go of Fundy. The fox hybrid didn't mind, it was comfy. When Niki walked in on their little cuddle party, she didn't say anything. She sat next to them, pulling a blanket over the three of them.

When Fundy fell asleep, Eret looked over to Niki, his eyes teary.

"What happened?" Niki whispered.

"He called me dad..." Eret wiped his eyes. "I'm so happy."

Niki smiled. "That's so cute. I'm glad. He deserves a parental figure. And you deserve having someone to care for, especially after what happened with... y'know."

"Yeah," Eret nodded. "I know." 

-

"Hey! Wake up, man, we're gonna watch a movie. What're you sleeping for?" Skeppy shook him awake, laughing quietly when Quackity rolled over and mumbled a really tired "go away".

"Oh. Just let him sleep, Skeppy. We can watch a movie later." Bad gently pulled his best friend away from the sleeping figure.

"Fine, fine." Skeppy gave him. Quackity started snoring, which made them both chuckle. 

Quackity usually never slept unless he felt safe, unless he was with people he trusted. But something about these two radiated friendliness. It was calming. It was really nice.

-

"Dream!"

"Mhm?"

"Wake up!"

"Ugh... what's up, Drista?"

"Did you see the news?"

"No. What happened?"

"Carson was killed." 

"Ah... fuck." 

"Yep. Also, George texted you. Ooh!"

"Hey! Don't touch my phone!"

"What's he saying?" 

"Nothing for you to know."

"You're no fun, Dream. Technoblade would've never done this to me."

"Techno would've probably killed you."

"Nah, no way. I made a good impression, so now he likes me! Dream, I'm disowning you. Now Techno's gonna be my brother."

Dream wheezed and shoved her gently, which made her laugh too. 

Dream smiled. He didn't get to see his sister often. But the time he was able to spend with her was always the best.


End file.
